phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!
" |image = GetThatBigfoot.jpg |caption = "Bigfoot" about to "eat" Candace. |season = 1 |production = 106a |broadcast = 17 |story = Dan Povenmire Bobby Gaylor |storyboards = Kent Osborne Kim Roberson |director = Dan Povenmire |us = February 23, 2008 |international = February 15, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) |xd= February 13, 2009 |toon = October 5, 2008 |pairedwith = "Tree to Get Ready" |arc = "The Ballad of Badbeard" |adapt = Off the Map |iTunes= |dvd = }} While visiting their grandparents, Phineas, Ferb and Candace and some friends encounter Bigfoot (or so they think). Dr. Doofenshmirtz's date is interrupted by Agent P. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb and friends are heading to their grandparents house near the lake for a couple of days. Phineas asks everyone what they're gonna do at 'camp'. Buford says he'll find a nerd and steal his underpants, and run them up the flagpole. Phineas says that he doesn't think Camp Phineas and Ferb has a flagpole, and Buford than states that he'll just steal a nerd's underpants. Baljeet says that he can have his, because they got really messy all of the sudden. Isabella says she and her Fireside Girls troop will work on their accomplishment patches, to which they cheer with excitement and Ferb blows a noisemaker. When Phineas asks Candace what she'll do at camp, she corrects him by saying it's just Grandma and Grandpa Flynn's cabin. She than states that she hates the outdoors, while Phineas looks for his ant farm. When she asks her parents if she has to go to the cabin. Lawrence than says that he thinks it's nice that Betty Jo and Clyde allow the kids to visit them every year. Candace than states that she is now a young adult and asks if she can do something with her parents. Linda says that she could if she'd like to come with them to the Antique Cemposium. She then asks Phineas for a t-shirt and starts to sob in it. When they arrive, they rush out to see Betty Jo and Clyde. While the kids are getting ready, Perry escapes to his HQ via a tree slide and almost knocks over a vase when he exits. Major Monogram tells Perry that the tree slide hasn't been used in years since he was at "The Academy." He tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is at his woodland retreat and needs to see what he's doing. He than hopes that Agent P will be carful while thinking of "The Academy" again. Back at the lake house, everyone is enjoying themselves, except for Candace, who's trying to get a tan and is bothered by mosquitoes. Phineas gives her a Phineas special, a glass of limeade, and Isabella tells him her scout troop has finished pitching the tents. He then writes her troop for earning their tent pitching accomplishment patches. Clyde then sings a song He's Bigfoot about Bigfoot which gets the kids excited, and Candace feels annoyed, asking herself why Grandpa act his age. A squirel comes up and says that Candace should act her age. It turns to be Betty Jo, who tells her a teenager can have all sorts of fun here, and says they'll come up with something she'll enjoy. It's nighttime and Perry has reached the woodland villa. When he gets inside, Doofenshmirtz tells him that it's his week off. He started dating again and he's meeting his online date for the first time in person. Perry proceeds to leave until Doofenshmirtz's date shows up, and he doesn't want to find out he has a nemesis. Plus he doesn't have time to destroy him, so he tells Perry to act like a mindless animal, to which Perry looks at the camera. She sees the platypus and cuddles him, while Doofenshmirtz introduces himself as Strudelcutie4427, his screen name for the date service. Back at camp, all the kids and Candace are sitting around the campfire, and Phineas writes on the paper for Isabella earning her marshmallow patch. He tells his grandfather they should tell scary stories, but Clyde suggests that they should let another kid other than Phineas tell the story. Candace isn't interested, and Baljeet tells a poor one about himself having to share a tent with Buford, so Phineas finally goes, telling kids a story about Bigfoot. Doofenshmirtz tries to get his date to notice him, but she's more interested in cuddling with Perry than getting to know her date better. Annoyed, he steps outside for some air, and spits out his cucumber water. Phineas has finished telling his story by the time, and shadows appear behind the campers, scaring them. Doofenshmirtz overhears the screams and jumps on to the balcony rail wondering why there are kids screaming because it's not his birthday. He than falls off the balcony by accident. Phineas finally tells everyone that the shadows aren't Bigfoot creatures, it's just Ferb operating puppets in the tree. Isabella tells him Ferb is sitting near them, but they soon realize that it's an inflatable Ferb. Doofenshmirtz climbs back up and his date overhears the noise. Mistaking him for Bigfoot, she knocks him over and then realizes she accidentally knock her date off. Perry escapes back to camp by parachuting off the roof. Candace throws a tantrum until a real Bigfoot shows up and swallows her whole after thinking its a fake made out of popsticks and glitter. All the kids run off scared, except for the grandparents, who were in on it the whole time. Candace steps out with her grandma and sees she's got an inflatable grandma as well, except that that's her grandma's identical twin, Lorraine, who comes out once a year when these two need to prank someone. While they get the scared kids back together for hot chocolate, Doofenshmirtz falls and gets tangled up in the strings of puppets, and mistakes them for Bigfoot and runs away screaming. Candace gloats to the kids on how she managed to scare them and tells them Bigfoot doesn't exist. She continues by saying it takes only a mature adult like herself to tell that there's no such thing as Bigfoot. But in the distance, she sees Doofenshmirtz in the shadows with the puppets dangling behind him and assumes Bigfoot is real. The kids don't see anything and resume drinking hot cocoa, thinking she is crazy and Phineas wonders why Perry is covered in lipstick. Transcript Songs *"Bigfoot" End Credits the song "Bigfoot" (in the US when broadcasted itself. In some countries like Spain, it is part of "My Goody Two-Shoes Brother")'' Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha Doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry entered his lair through a very old tree slide. At the end of it he nearly knocks over a vase holding a flower. Evil Jingle Instrumental Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! tune in Doofenshmirtz's doorbell. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Doofenshmirtz's dating-site screen name is "StrudelCutie4427". * When the Fireside Girls jump and cheer in excitement, Ferb jumps up and blows a party horn. * First appearance of Betty Joe and Clyde Flynn. * Perry breaks the fourth wall again with looking at the audience when Doofenshmirtz says, "Do you think you can act like a mindless animal?" He's does this because he does it every day as a cover-up story. Production Information * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release:Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html :In "Get the Bigfoot Outa My Face," airing Saturday, Ferb-ruary 23, guest star Sandra Oh ("Grey's Anatomy") plays Dr. Doofenshmirtz's girlfriend, and Barry Bostwick ("Spin City") is Grandpa Clyde, whom Phineas, Ferb and Candace visit at their lake house. Candace hates the woods and feels like she doesn't belong in her family, especially since her grandfather is just an older version of Phineas. Meanwhile Perry is stuck as the third wheel on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's romantic date. *Sandra Oh voices Dr. Doofenshmirtz's girlfriend.Question to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Starting with this episode, there would be no more stand-alone premieres. This episode was paired with Tree to Get Ready. International Premieres * February 15, 2008 (Disney Channel Latin America) Errors * The amount of chairs in the car changes from three to one. * When Phineas and Isabella are walking, one of Phineas's white stripes seems to be missing. * When Candace is in the car in the beginning of the episode, her belt is missing. * When the Fireside Girls salute after pitching their tents, and in some scenes around the campfire, their sashes are over their right shoulder instead of their left. * When Doofenshmirtz goes outside, he puts his cucumber water on the ledge. However, when he climbs back up after falling, the cucumber water has disappeared. * While the real Ferb is up in the tree controlling the Bigfoot puppets, the supposed inflatable Ferb can be seen blinking. * When Candace is about to be "eaten" by Bigfoot, her belt is missing again. * After the inflatable Ferb has deflated, it is put on Phineas's, Ferb's and Isabella's bench but when they are shown again on the bench, the inflatable Ferb has gone. * Phineas, Ferb and Isabella have swapped places when the camera zooms out. * Clyde was sitting on the left and Betty Jo was sitting on the right but when they are faking being scared, they have swapped places. * Candace starts to sound scared before she sees the Bigfoot dummies running. * When Candace tells everyone about the fake Bigfoot, Adyson and Katie are not there anymore. * There are a few other kids in this episode that come to the cabin too, but in the sequel to this episode The Ballad of Badbeard these kids are not at the cabin. Although, it is possible that they were two separate trips. * Doofenshmirtz spat out the cucumber water. But, when he heard the screams the cucumber water is back. * When Candace is screaming after seeing "Bigfoot" running in the distance, her eyes are brown instead of blue. * During the song, Clyde is seen playing the banjo, but the instrument heard is actually a mandolin. * When Baljeet says "I do not believe her one bit", his eyebrows have disappeared. * When the Fireside Girls are cheering about getting their accomplishment patches, Adyson's shirt is seen having sleeves, when her usual Fireside Girl outfit is sleeveless and Katie is missing. Continuity *Second time the phrase "vittles" is used ("The Magnificent Few"). Allusions *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' - Perry saving the vase is similar to when Mr. Moseby saves the vase in many episodes, even though he throws himself and Perry is laying when the vase is in mid-air. (In the final episode of The Suite Life, the vase breaks.) Also, Ashley Tisdale is a regular on Suite Life, and Caroline Rhea has made two guest appearances as a German-accented rival hotel owner. *Grease' ''- The trick Grandpa Clyde does with his glasses is almost identical to something one of the Pink Ladies did near the beginning of the movie version of this famous musical. *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!'' - The glasses trick is also similar to the secret trick that Dr. Kawashima responds to after the player says 'glasses, glasses'. *''Nacho Libre ''- The episode title is similar to a line by Nacho/Ignacio when he says, "Get that corn outta my face!" Trivia *This episode and "Tree to Get Ready" were voted # 4 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *Third time the Flynn-Fletcher House is not shown ("The Magnificent Few", "Are You My Mummy?"). *Third time Doofenshmirtz recognizes Perry without his hat ("It's About Time!", "I Scream, You Scream") *This the first episode in which Perry doesn't fight Doofenshmirtz at all (since Doofenshmirtz is just having a date, and that Perry doesn't want to interfere with it). *This is the first episode in which Isabella appears without asking "What'cha Doin'?" Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom, Grandma Betty Joe and Lorraine, Additional Voices *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices *Sandra Oh as Doofenshmirtz's Girlfriend ("Doof's Internet girlfriend") *Ariel Winter as Gretchen (uncredited) *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Isabella Murad as Milly *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Additional voices: Enn Reitel :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl:Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy! pt-br:Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:G